


Even The Small Marks Become Big

by K1mHeechu1



Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Actor!AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Javier didn't know being able to skate would help him land the role of his life. And to meet him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719667
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	Even The Small Marks Become Big

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-sixth prompt of this challenge: Game Over. I went with the definition Google so helpfully supplied to me: "said when a situation is regarded as hopeless or irreversible."  
> Wow, this is the first non-Jazuru drabble I write for this Quarantink Challenge, and it was a struggle and a half to go back to writing Yuzuvier, I got to used to my sunshine ship, but alas, here he are, I hope you like it!  
> Thanks to Swanyu_Tales for reading it through for me ♥  
> Happy reading!

Javier couldn't really understand what was going on.

He didn't know where everything had gone wrong, never in his dreams had he imagined something like this could happen.

It was a normal job for him, get in, put on somebody else's mask, play the part, wrap it up, move on to the next project.

That was until he started working on  _ "Greatest Of All Times". _

He had never considered using his past knowledge as a skater as a career move, but when Brian gave him the script, he knew he wanted the role. He made it through the casting rounds and got the second lead male role.

His heart stopped the second he arrived at the set and met his co-star.

He had heard about him before, who hadn't, after all? Yuzuru Hanyu was stellar. 

A tiny kid from Japan, who had managed to go from running from an ice rink that was falling around him to wowing absolutely everyone as he took on the role of a homeless orphan kid trying to find his brother, and his character alone won the movie an Oscar for Best Foreign Film.

It was supposed to be his Hollywood debut, and he was starting big, with huge production and big expectations. 

"Hello. I am Yuzuru Hanyu, it's nice to meet you." Yuzuru solemnly bowed a little and Javier smiled at him.

"Hello, Yuzuru! My name's Javier! I can't wait to work with you!" He said, a warm smile on his face.

Yuzuru looked at him for a moment before his tentative, polite smile became a wide grin.

  
  
  


_ 'Oh.' _ Javier thought, heart suddenly racing.  _ 'Oh no, there goes my heterosexuality.' _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to lose any semblance of self-control and actually write the 20-chapter-long fic I have plotted in my brain based on this AU, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
